Soulmates
by Bolton.Evans.Sharpay.Troy
Summary: Im pretty sure it's just my imagination. She's my bestfriend and he's my boyfriend. Then why does it feel like every look they share is worth more than any kiss, hug, or touch.


I'm pretty sure it's just my imagination. She's my best friend and he's my boyfriend. Then why does it feel like every look they share is worth more than any kiss, hug, or touch. They're good friends too. They've known each other longer and are really close. Maybe the gossip columns are just getting to me. They would never do that to me, right? No. They would never do that to me. I look up from where I'm sitting. We were taking a break from filming. He was chasing her around the grass. He caught her from behind, his arms wrapping around her waist, spinning her around in circles. When he finally put her down she leaned in and my breath got caught in my throat. We're they seriously going to kiss right in front of me? They were so close when she punched him in the stomach and sprinted away from him. He chased her again and finally tackled her to the ground and began to tickle her. She began giggling Ike crazy. They would make a cute couple. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a shriek and my name being called followed by a 'help'.I shook the thoughts off and rushed over to join them. I tackled him off her and we all began to wrestle.

I loved it when we all hung out. It's like nothing was bothering me and I would forget about them two together. We finally stopped fifteen minutes later. He was laying down with me on his right arm and she on his other. I couldn't help but notice how natural this was for them. Like they did it all the time. He was playing with her hair while she gently stroked his face. I guess she realized what she was doing and playfully slapped him before getting up. He looks at me and  
smiles and I can't help but smile back. My stomach began to churn as he leaned down to peck me on the lips. Her phone began to ring. It was her boyfriend. She answers it and I just look back into his gorgeous eyes. We're standing up now. He hugs me an I hug him back. He whispers I love you and without a doubt I say it back. He doesn't know it but he's eased my mind for today. I know they wouldn't hurt me like that. I trust them.

The next day I'm at the nearest supermarket by myself. I'm shopping for groceries and a magazine caught my eye. It had us three on the front. I snatch it up and skip to the pages that are on us. It showed pictures of us playing around, laying down, and the picture of us hugging. I smiled remembering what he had told me. But I instantly frown when I see the look that they shared. It was so full of love. Not that brotherly sisterly bull-crap that they tell the press. But the  
I'm so hopelessly in love with you love. I suppress the tears that were dying to come down and head home before anyone could catch me tearing up.

"I won't do that to her. I love her, she's practically my sister."

"I know. I wouldn't do that to her either. I'm sorry. I didn't want to put you in this position. I don't want you to have to choose."

"it's not all tour fault. It's like we're cheating with emotions. And I don't like that. I love you. And I wish that I didn't because your not mine to love."

"I love you too. Listen, we may not be together, an this may be corny, but you complete me."

"That was really corny. But I think i know what you mean." she chuckles.

"Your my soul mate. I know we won't take this anywhere. But I want you to know."

"I know. I love you soul mate."

"I love you too soul mate."

* * *

"I'm getting married."

"I know. She told me last night, right after you told her."

"I want you to give me away at the wedding."

"I'd be honored to."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
"so this is it huh. Your getting married." both girls began to tear up.

"don't cry. If you cry I'm going to start crying. Then things are going to get bad because I won't stop crying." they shared a small laugh before a hug.

"here. It could be your something blue and borrowed. It's his. I know it's just a piece of string, but it's so important to him. He never told me why he loved it so much. I had the hardest time getting it off him. And this bracelet has our nickname in it." the other girl smiled. The press had began calling them that after they got tired of saying all their names.

" thank you. It's perfect. They're both perfect." they share one more hug before the ride is off to prepare to walk.

"you ready?" he asked her. She nodded. "you look beautiful. Jared's going to have a hard time trying not to faint."

"thank you." she says with a tiny giggle. "you don't look to bad in the tux either." she smiles as she fixes the crooked bow.

"well you know." he says with a lift of an eyebrow. Thy share one more laugh before the music starts playing. "that's our que. You really do look beautiful you know. He's lucky."

"thanks." she says leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, lingering just a few seconds longer than intended.

"I love you. Soulmate." he smiles.

"I love you too soulmate." they link arms as he leads her to the waiting groom.

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
"We're getting married." he tells her. They're having dinner together. Their respective partners are out of town. His fiance was filming and her husband was directing. She smiles.

"I know. She told me the moment it happened."

"I should have known." they continue on with dinner, celebrating with a bottle of wine.

Their wedding was just as beautiful. And just like her wedding before the same words were exchanged the two before he became a husband.

"Hey."

"Hey. She really is beautiful. Especially tonight." she smiled.

" Yeah. I'm a lucky guy."

* * *

"where's jared?!" she screamed. She had gone into labor an hour earlier and was squeezing her best friends' hands.

"he's on his way here sweetheart. He caught the soonest flight there was." he said soothingly rubbing her head. Jared had arrived three hours later and took the couples place in holding his wife's hand. Two hours later baby Jacob Alexander and baby Ileena Ann were born.

"You named your kids after us?"

"yeah. You two are a really big part of our lives."

* * *

A year later the other couple had their first baby. Baby Isabella Michelle. Also named after her godmother.

"you guys!"

"your a big part of our lives too. If it weren't for you we would have never gotten together. Thank you." his blue eyes bore info her chocolate brown ones.

* * *

"this is her. Why?" the girls drops the phone and tears begin to stream down her face. He sees the look on his wife's face. His stomach has been in knots for a couple of hours. And he's afraid he might just cry.

"babe. What's wrong. Tell me what's wrong."

Her family and her closes friends were all there, eyes red and heavy hearts. She was dieing. The doctor said she could go at anytime. One by one they all say goodbye. He was the last to say goodbye.

"Hey." there wasn't much he could say. He was hurting inside and this hurt would never fade away. She just smiled.

"don't cry." she felt like a hypocrite because her tears were streaming down her face. "just promise me you'll take care if my baby. And that's my best friend so if you hurt her, I'm going to haunt you." that caused him to let out a small laugh.

"I love you, you know that right." he says grabbing her hand tightly.

"I know. Do me a favor before I go, kiss me for real. Not like those wb kisses, but for real." he tried to stop the tears but they just continued to pour down. He nodded, gently caressing her cheek before slowly pressing his lips against hers. The kiss lasted for a mere ten seconds, but it made them both a little happier.

"I love you soulmate."

"I love you too soulmate." he said, her hand went limp and the monitor began to beep. He hugged her close as his body racked with sobs. His wife immediately coming in and hugging him. They both clung to each other.

*********************************************************************************************************  
Its been five years since she died. Jared, Jacob, and Ileena still live close by. They all go visit her grave every two weeks.

After they visit, she always heads to the car with the kids and Jared. They knew in their hearts how the two felt towards each other. So they give him his time with her.

"hey soul mate. We're doing pretty good, but I'm sure you already know that. Wow Jacob and Ileena are getting big now. Ileena is exactly like you. Everything from the way she acts and looks. Jacob is into sports. I've been giving him lessons on basketball. And Isabella. They all hang out all the time. We're on baby number two now. It's a girl. Well until next time. I love you soul mate." he brushes a tear away and heads back to the car where his wife and family is waiting.

"NBA basketball player Troy Bolton with actress/singer wife Gabriella Montez and family were seen as usual at the grave of a lost friend. The star player took a little more time than the rest though staring at the grave. This is News E on what's happening daily with the stars."

Sharpay Michelle Evans.  
Beloved Mother Wife and Friend  
July 2, 1986 - October 11, 2018  
Forever Missed & Never Forgotten

* * *

_ "Hey. Here I made this for you." she said holding out a blue piece of string.  
_  
_ "Sharpay Evans, am I just worth a piece of string? How cheap do you think I am?" he says over dramatically causing them both to laugh._

_"shut up!" she says punching his shoulder. "I made it for you. It's my favorite color. It reminds me of your eyes." she says softly. "now wear it or else!" she jokes. He rolls his eyes._

_"if I must." he holds out his arm so that she can tie it on for him._

_"you will wear it and like it." she laughs and he smiles._

_"your laugh is so contagious. It always makes me want to smile." he says holding their gaze._

_"and your so corny." she says pushing his face away._

_"fine since I'm on a roll here. I Troy Bolton will wear this bracelet as a sign of our soulmate-acy." he says holding his right hand up in boy scout honor._

_"your such a goof." she says with a chuckle. But she copies his posture anyways. "I Sharpay Evans give you this bracelet as a sign of our soulmate-acy."_

* * *

Hope this wasn't to confusing. Every section is a different part in their lives. If you guys have any questions, or have a hard time understanding, just let me know.

This was originally a Zashley fanfic, but since we aren't allowed to use real life actors and actresses any more I switched it to a Troypay. I think it suits Zashley better though. So tell me what you guys think.


End file.
